Myth Era Zone
Myth Era Zone is unlocked when you complete level 10 of the mythical season pass. You will find this portal in the main zone to the back of the map. Myth Era Zone is based on the 12 labours of Hercules. Complete each one to unlock a legendary creature. The board when you first spawn in Myth Era will keep track of your progress, the ticks will turn to green once completed. The portals to teleport to each labour are found in the pantheon. First labour of Hercules: The lion on nemea. ‘Lure the lion in to the cave and then click it to complete quest.’ Use a build pet (beaver). Click the lion to make him run, as he goes along use build skill to build the walls so he can’t go backwards again. Before doing the last one at the cave, make sure you’ve done the wall at the other side as well otherwise it’ll go that way. Block both ways so it goes straight in to the cave and then click it. Second labour of Hercules: The hydra ’Defeat the hydra’ Beware a hydra head regrows! Slay 4 heads of the hydra and use the fire (next to the statue) to cauterise the wound to stop another head from growing back. Once you have killed 4 and cauterised them tap the statue and it will say you’ve completed the second labour of Hercules. Third Labour of Hercules: The Hind. ‘capture the golden hind of Artemis’ Chase after the hind and continue to click her quickly. You will see the stamina bar slowly start to go down (the yellow bar starts to disappear/go down). Once you’ve got her stamina it will tell you to catch her at the water hole, quickly click her and you will complete the third Labour of Hercules. The Fourth Labour of Hercules: Erymanthian Boar ‘Capture the Erymanthian Boar‘ For this labour you are best equipping a pet with speed and superjump. Get the boar to chase you to the end of the map, where there’s a white patch and a pillar with chains, be careful as the white patch can kill you. Jump on top of the pillar so the boar goes to chains, then click to boar to complete the Labour. Fifth Labour of Hercules: Clean The Augean Stables ‘Talk to the farmer when there’s no poop left’ Collect all the poop from the 6 horses. Then once clear quickly go and talk to the farmer and you will complete the Labour. Sixth Labour of Hercules: The Stymphalian birds ‘Get a maraca and use it to scare 30 times the stymphalian birds. Watch out for their poisonous poo’ Get the maraca near the end of the map. Go close to the birds and shake (click/tap the screen) your score will go up but watch out for their poo as it’s poisonous. Seventh Labour of Hercules: Tame The Cretan Bull ‘Attract the bull to the flowerbed between the cypress trees to tame it’ Chase the bull down the map so it runs to between the cypress tress, when it starts to eat the flowerbed and becomes tame tap the pilar to complete the labour. Upon completing it will also tell you to fuse Cow and Gorilla together back at your tycoon to unlock Bull. Eighth Labour of Hercules: The Horses of Diomedes There is 4 horses of Diomedes, each wants your to find a certain coloured carrot. First wants a orange carrot from a ’sweet place’ . Go to Candy Land Zone and look under the chocolate logs at the end of the water. Second wants a white carrot from a ‘cold place’ . Go to Polar Ridge Zone, the carrot is hiding under a tree near the yeti house. Third wants a black carrot from a ’dark place’ . Go to the Dark Cave Zone, the carrot is hiding in a gap in the roof near a large mushroom lamp. Fourth wants a purple carrot from a ‘hot place’ . Go to the Wild Savannah Zone and to the far back of the map near the safari guide you will find it. Lastly go back to Myth Era and the quest will be completed. Ninth Labour of Hercules: Hippolyta For this quest Hippolyta will ask you to bring her an animal, she will give a clue - note the animal/clue is different for everyone (example:- wild:tropical sand zone = parrot, insect+armour = snail). Bring her the pet in your inventory. If you bring her the right one then the quest will be completed. Tenth Labour of Hercules: Geryon For the tenth quest Geryon wants to play a game of rock, paper, scissors. Beat him to complete the quest. Category:Zones Category:Mythical Season Pass